


Die For You

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I can, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Kissing, Language, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Swords & Sorcery, Ultimate Sacrifice, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Sometimes, it's not the heroes that make the ultimate sacrifice.





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to this while I wrote this. --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUTzZGR64mI

Thomas was helpless as he was flung back. "Thomas!" He heard Roman call, feeling as a pair of strong arms were wrapped around his still flying body, the duo slamming into the ground and they bounced a few times from the force, sliding a full three meters before the one who caught him yelled when his back was smashed against a tree. "R-Roman? Roman!" Thomas spoke up, carefully slipping out of the Prince's arms, seeing how much pain was painted onto his face. "I'm--ngh!--okay." "No, you aren't Roman!" Logan sprinted to their side, skidding to a stop next to them. "Shit, he's got three cracked ribs... Virgil!" He shouted and Anxiety was next to them in an instant, quickly casting a healing spell.

"No, kiddos!" Patton called, Logan and Thomas whipping their head up to see another tendril whipping towards them. The creature they were fighting grinned wickedly as it got within inches of them, but growled in pain when its tendril was set on fire with black flames. There was the sound of hooves getting closer and they glance to the sound to see Deceit rushing towards them. "What the hell is that thing?" "Demon. Protect Thomas and the others, I've still got to heal moron here." Roman glared at Virgil, but didn't say anything; or couldn't really, the pain was too much. Deceit quickly dismounted his horse, sending it away from the fighting, and rushed to Patton's side, examining him for any injuries. Logan kept his eyes flickering between Virgil and Roman, and Patton and Deceit.

_Shit!_ There was another tendril springing up behind them, but Logan didn't have time to warn them. Thomas was concern when Logan armed his bow, aiming for Deceit, but then he saw what Logic spotted. "Get down!" Thomas called and the duo didn't question it, both hearing as an arrow soared and sunk into a mass, the demon hissing again. "There. Come on, up!" Virgil helped Roman back onto his feet, the pain still throbbing in his side, but the injury gone. "How the hell did this thing get in here?" Deceit asked and Roman growled in the back of his throat.

"The hell if I know, Dolos. All I know is that we need to kill it!" He told him and Roman quickly pulled Virgil closer, his katana slicing another tendril in half. This demon was getting more agitated with each passing second. They needed to kill it quickly. Logan and Virgil escorted Prince Roman and Thomas back to the others and that's when Virgil noticed where this demon's eyes were.

They were settled on the two people who are royalty in Roman's realm.

Roman and Thomas.

In a flurry, the group was hacking through wave after wave of midnight tendrils and dark magic, the demon attempting with win through attrition. "Shit...this isn't good." Thomas muttered, Virgil and Dolos stepping closer to the human; if Roman or Thomas was killed in the Prince's realm, well...it never ended well once the daydream ended, even more so when it's from something they all know doesn't belong in the realm to begin with. "Perhaps we need to call on her?" Logan suggested and Roman scoffed in annoyance. "As much as I hate to admit it, she might be able to help us." "The Dragon Witch? Princey, you know she hates you." "What choice to we have, Virgil? Yes, she hates me, but she adores Thomas! She'll help if it means saving him."  _"And while I would love to, I can't aid you, Roman."_ They heard a female voice echo in their minds and the member of the royal family instantly knew who it was.

"How come?"  _"This thing's magic is too strong; it's casted a barrier around the area. I can't get pass it."_ Roman roared as he slashed another three tendrils in half. "Damn it!" "Can you tell me if it's after who I think it is?" Logan and Roman glanced to Virgil, a concerned look on his face.  _"...It is. I can tell you this much, however: if you and Dolos can get close enough, both of your magic combined should be enough to kill it."_ "So how do we get them close?" Thomas asked, but the connection was lost and Dolos knew why. "Virgil." He stated, seeing as he glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

Virgil casted a spell that shrouded the group, shielding them from the demon's sight for a moment. As it started to fade, Thomas and Roman sprung out from the shroud, b-lining for the demon. The creature gave them a fanged grin, waiting until they lunged with their blades to shoot a tendril through each of their chests. "NO!" Virgil and Deceit shouted, collapsing onto the ground. The demon glanced down its form to see that their swords had connected with it, inky blood leaking out of its wounds, but then it saw that the royalty were smiling.

Their images shifted and there, impaled on the tendrils, was Virgil and Dolos; the versions of them that were with the others faded into the forms of Thomas and Prince Roman, magically chained in place, unable to run to them.

The two magic-users casted their most powerful spells and the demon's screech of agony echoed in the opened field for a moment before it faded out of existence. Virgil and Deceit chuckled weakly, raising their limply formed fists and bumped them against each other, starting to fall backwards. Their magic was forcefully removed by Thomas and Roman, the whole party swarming to them, the human and the Prince each catching one of them. "Why did you do that?!" Roman shouted as he cradled Dolos against his chest, wanting to throw up at the huge, gaping hole in his chest. "What...other choice did we have?" "We...needed to...get close to it, Roman."

Virgil spoke as Thomas held him close, none of them liking when he coughed up blood. "But why didn't you let us help?!" "Thomas, my little angel, you and Roman would have been injured if not killed if we didn't bind you in place." When Virgil casted the shroud, he and Dolos had magically bound both Thomas and Roman in place, Dolos casting a spell to temporarily exchange their images and voices; it's nothing close to when he takes on the image of one of the Sides, that was much more involved. Sanders curled up over his anxiety as he coughed up more blood, Dolos seeming to hack up his lung with how hard he was coughing.

Virgil lifted his hand up and cupped Thomas's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry, baby. You know we'll be just fine." "N-No...you're not." Thomas shuttered, sobbing harder when he saw Virgil smile. "Well...mgh...yeah, you're right for now, but...just you wait..." "He's right, my little angel. Just...trust we'll be okay..." Dolos spoke up, his eyes on his human, hand reaching out, Roman quickly taking it. "...Can you help them at all?" Roman asked the air, the group hearing a defeated sigh.  _"I'm afraid not, Roman. You know just as well as I that...that they're dying."_ Roman finally broke, his tears falling onto Deceit's half snake face.

"To think you and I...would make the sacrifice play?" Dolos spoke up as the last of his warmth started to fade, Virgil just as cold as he weakly laughed. "I'm...not entirely surprised." "Yeah?" "Yeah. You're his self preservation, and I'm part of his fight or flight; we...we do what we can to protect him." Dolos chuckled softly. "I guess so." They glanced to each other before they lifted their eyes to the ones holding them; Virgil noticed that Logan was holding Patton tightly, Logic silently crying as Morality openly wept. "You'll see us again soon enough, guys. Promise." Logan only nodded.

A moment passed and then Virgil's hand fell off Thomas's face, smacking the ground limply; Dolos's body falling limp in Roman's embrace.

Their eyes were glassy, having lost all focus and color in them.

Their skin turned a sickly grey far too quickly for anyone.

They were lifeless.

Gone.

Dead.

The world around them faded, the group in the commons of Thomas's home. And they waited. What was only two minutes in reality felt like the longest years in hell of the group before Dolos and Virgil inhaled deeply, their eyes blinking a few times. Their injuries were gone and they were alive. The duo were swamped by the group. "Don't you ever do something like that again, Virgil! You too, Dolos!" Thomas scolded and they gave him a warm smile. "Of course, Thomas." They spoke, Dolos chuckling as Thomas snared his lover's lips, kissing him deeply; Virgil eagerly returned it, pulling away in time to see that Roman had yanked Dolos into a kiss as well. Looking over them, both Logan and Patton were sharing a kiss as well, most likely relieved that Virgil and Dolos were alive.

"You should be careful with us for a bit, though. Getting...killed does a lot of things to our bodies; namely, make us sore as all fucking hell." Virgil explained, hissing through his teeth when Thomas lifted him up in his arms. "Well that's fine with us; we'll just cuddle both of you to death." "Well, that certainly is a better way to leave the world." Dolos chimed and Roman growled at him, a little playfulness in the tone. "You keep this up, my viper, and I'll bind  _you_ up." "Can it be to the bed, and if so, can I be naked when you do?" Virgil broke out in laughter at Deceit's remark, seeing as Roman blushed. "Yeah, same question here, Thomas." "You keep this up and you'll find out." "Oh, kinky." Roman let his head fall back with a noise of annoyance leaving him. "Yep, they're alive and well." "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
